The Last Words
by Asu91
Summary: Several protagonists and side characters are giving their goodbye speeches before and after the sacrifice. Ch.1: Damon/Caroline


_Okay, this will be a multicast, multichapter fanfiction. I came with this after having watched the lastest TVD episode. _

_So this fanfiction basically covers conversations that I think should happen before and after the sacrifice. Mostly, people are giving their goodbye speeches. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**Caroline/Damon**

She didn't know exactly why she was doing it but something told her it was the right thing. So she listened to that voice in her head and made her way over to Damon who was standing on the hill and staring into the distance. However as lost in thoughts as he might have been he still didn't miss her approach but he was silent when she stood next to him. After a while of convenient silence the blonde spoke up.

"Everyone's giving their goodbye speeches."

He nodded slowly. "So have you given yours yet?" he asked her.

"I'm just doing it," she replied matter-of-factly. "I've been reflecting my life before and after I turned," she explained. "Comparing these periods of my life rather."

"And what's your conclusion?"

"I miss being human sometimes but the transformation also helped me a lot. I'm more self-confident now and not such a neurotic little bitch anymore." He grinned slightly at that. "I also realized I've never thanked you for saving my life, Damon," she continued and his grin disappeared. "Without you I wouldn't be here today."

"If you see it that way maybe you should thank Katherine for killing and turning you," he replied sarcastically.

"I already did."

That caught him by surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah," she confirmed simply. "I used to hate her for it but in the end I think becoming a vampire was the best thing that could happen to me."

"You're one in a million vampires who feel that way," he commented darkly.

"I just try to make the best of it," Caroline explained. "Focus on the upsides rather than on the downsides. Anyway, I'm babbling," she suddenly broke that train of thought. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about with you. It's something from my life as a human." He looked at her, silently waiting for her to elaborate. "I forgive you, Damon. For mistreating me last year," she told him. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at her surprised. "I don't know if you noticed," she went on. "but you made up for it long ago. And even though you wanted to stake me at first you took good care of me after I turned. Stefan tried but in the end you were a better mentor for me. I'm definitely never going to drain a bunny again."

They chuckled. "It's a reflex," he explained then. "You always look out for the people you turned. It was the same with Isobel."

She nodded. "The blood sharing forms an eternal link. Can you believe it? I even felt it when my mom shot you in the woods after Mason told her what you are."

"Then you'll be in great pain tonight," he told her bluntly.

"Or the other way round who knows," she countered.

They fell silent for a moment, taking each others words in then Damon spoke.

"I know you already forgave me but… I want you to know… that I'm sorry for abusing you," he said and meant every word of it.

A smile appeared on her face. "Thanks. So it does help life the heaviness, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed but his expression was still gloomy. "So who else is on your "making it right" list?" he asked her.

"Elena and Bonnie of course, Stefan… I already talked to Katherine and Tyler. My mom and Matt used to be on the list but that blew up pretty much in my face."

"You know I never thought you and the human would make a good couple," he told her bluntly. "Can rather imagine you with wolf boy."

She chuckled. "You know, I think so too," she replied grinning.

He grinned faintly back. "Would you do me a favor?" he then asked her completely serious.

She nodded. "Sure."

"If I don't make it tonight will you tell Elena that I was no longer mad at her when I died?"

"I will," she promised smiling. And then before he could expect it she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were watching this puzzling scene.<p>

"What are they doing?" Elena asked.

"I guess they're holding their goodbye speeches," Tyler who just joined them, said.

"What?"

"Got yours already?" he asked.

"No. You?"

He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that's enough," Damon said and jerked back.<p>

"Sorry," she apologized. "I think I'm still a little emotional."

_No shit_, he thought but inwardly he was smiling.

"You go find wolf boy now."

"She doesn't have to. I'm already here."

Tyler had joined them. He looked expectantly at Caroline but then his gaze lingered on Damon.

"I know what you're thinking," the vampire said. "You don't have to do it. I don't deserve it."

"You're right you don't," Tyler agreed. "But I'm gonna do it anyway." He hesitated but then he said. "I forgive you for killing Mason."

A wide smile spread on Caroline's face and Damon's face as well showed the hint of a smile. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for doing it," he admitted eventually.

He offered Tyler his hand and he took and shook it.

"I guess we're even now," Damon said and Tyler nodded. "Good, then I'll leave you two alone now."

He walked away and ran straight into Elena. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Save it, Elena," he told her simply and walked away, leaving a heartbroken Elena behind.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for all the Delena fans but I don't have hope that Damon and Elena will make things rigth before the sacrifice. I even doubt that they will after the sacrifice. Something tells me Elena has to overcome her ego first -.-<em>


End file.
